ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verdienstpunkte
Was sind Verdienstpunkte? Wenn ein Charakter Level 75 erreicht hat, steht ihr/ihm die Möglichkeit offen nach Besiegen eines Feindes Limitpunkte anstelle von Erfahrungspunkten zu verdienen. 10.000 Limitpunkte rechnen sich zu einem Verdienstpunkt um. Verdienstpunkte sind eine Art "Zahlungsmittel", mit dem zusätzliche Verbesserungen für einen Charakter erworben werden können. Verdienstpunkte-Menü Erreicht eine Spielerin/ein Spieler Level 75 kann sie/er mit dem Nomad Moogle in Ru'Lude-Gärten (neben Maat) reden um sich für das "Moogle Verdienst Management" System einzuschreiben und ein Limitbreaker Schlüssel-Item zu erhalten. Danach ist es ihr/ihm möglich das Verdienstpunkte-Menü, ein Untermenü des Status-Menüs, aufzurufen wo sie/er einen Überblick über seine momentanen Limit- und Verdienstpunkte bekommt und Verdienstpunkte für Verbesserungen austauschen kann. Diese Menü ist nur dann aufrufbar wenn der momentane Job Level 75 ist. Verdienstpunkt-Anpassungen können nur innerhalb des Mog-Haus oder einem angemieteten Raum vorgenommen werden. Es ist jedoch in den meisten Gebieten möglich von Limitpunkte- zu Erfahrungspunkte-Modus zu wechseln. Ausnahmen hiervon sind Level-beschränkte Umstände oder bei Teilnahme in Belagerung. Wie man Verdienstpunkte ansammelt Erreicht ein Charakter die maximale Anzahl an Erfahrungspunkten (43.999) nachdem sie/er Level 75 erreicht hat, beginnt sie/er automatisch Limitpunkte anzusammeln, sobald sie/er Gegner bekämpft, die sonst Erfahrungspunkte geben würde. Limitpunkte- und Erfahrungspunkte-Modus Ein Charakter kann schon anfangen Limitpunkte zu sammeln bevor sie/er die maximale Anzahl an EXP erreicht hat, indem sie/er unter "Modus" im Verdienstpunkt-Menü in den Limitpunkte Modus wechselt. In diesem Fall wird ihr/sein Haupt-Job im Status-Fenster blau angezeigt und die Übersicht über ihren/seinen Erfahrungspunktestand wird abgedunkelt erscheinen. Hat ein Charakter 10.000 Limitpunkte erreicht, werden diese automatisch in einen Verdienstpunkt umgewechselt. Das Wechseln zum Limitpunkte Modus betrifft alle Jobs in denen der Charakter Level 75 erreicht hat. Es ist also nicht notwendig für jeden Job im Einzelnen zu wechseln. Geht ein Charakter im Limitpunkte Modus K.O., verliert sie/er wie üblich Erfahrungspunkte. Um diese zurück zu bekommen muss die Spielerin/der Spieler in den Erfahrungspunkte Modus wechseln. :*''Hatte die Spielerin/der Spieler jedoch den Limitpunkte Modus durch Überschreiten der maximalen Anzahl an Erfahrungspunkten erreicht, wird sie/er automatisch zum Erfahrungspunkte Modus wechseln bis diese wiederum die Obergrenze erreicht haben.'' Fällt ein Charakter im Verdienstpunkte-Modus durch K.O. auf Level 74 zurück wird sie/er automatisch wieder auf Erfahrungspunkte Modus gesetzt bis sie/er erneut Level 75 erreicht hat. Sobald sie/er wieder Level 75 erreicht beginnt sie/er sofort wieder damit Limitpunkte zu sammeln. :*''Dieses betrifft nicht nur Jobs, welche im Level herabgesetzt wurden, sondern auch andere Jobs, die dabei sind Level 75 zu erreichen. Es ist also ratsam vor dem Erreichen von Level 75 in den Erfahrungspunkte Modus zu wechseln um ein gewisses Polster an Erfahrugspunkten aufzubauen.'' Das Sammeln von Punkten Im Limitpunkte-Modus erscheint nach jedem Kampf eine Nachricht im Nachrichten Fenster, welche die Spielerin/den Spieler darüber informiert wieviel Limitpunkte ihr/sein Charakter in diesem Kampf verdient hat (diese ersetzt die Nachricht über die im Kampf gewonnenen Erfahrungspunkte). Wie bei Erreichen eines Levels kündigt eine Nachricht, eine Fanfare und ein Spruchband das Erreichen eines Verdienstpunktes an (Ausnahmen: Belagerung, Kampagne). Die HP und MP Leisten werden in diesm Fall jedoch nicht aufgefüllt. :*''Die maximale Anzahl an Verdienstpunkten, welche ein Charakter ansammeln kann ist 10. Limitpunkte werden zwar weiterhin vergeben, jedoch ist jeder Verdienstpunkt, der aus diesen resultiert, nach Erreichen der maximalen Anzahl, verloren.'' Limit- und Verdienstpunkte können mit jedem Level 75 Job gesammelt werden. Sie erscheinen nicht für jeden Job im Einzelnen, sondern sind kombiniert und werden im Verdienstpunkte Menü zusammengefasst. Ein Charakter muss die Verdienstpunkte, welche sie/er in einen Job investieren will nicht zwangsläufig auch mit diesem Job verdienen. Gesonderte Überlegungen Erfahrungspunkte, welche durch die Verwendung von Erfahrungspunkte-Schriftollen (z.B. eine Seite aus den "Dragon Chronicles") verdient wurden, können nicht zu Limitpunkten umgewandelt werden. Befindet sich ein Charakter in Limitpunke-Modus und hat nicht die maximale Anzahl an Erfahrungspunkten erreicht, werden ihr/ihm bei Benutzung der Schriftrolle Erfahrungspunkte gutgeschrieben. Benutzt ein Charakter eine Schriftrolle nach dem Erreichen der maximale Anzahl an Erfahrungspunkten, hat der Gegenstang keine Auswirkung. Charaktere, deren Level nach Betreten von Level-begrenzten Gebieten herabgesetzt wurde, erhalten die volle Anzahl an Limitpunkten gutgeschrieben, die sie erhalten würden, wenn sie tatsächlich dieses Level hätten. Dies steht im Gegensatz zum Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten unter diesen Bedingungen. In Level-begrenzten Gebieten ist die Anzahl gewonnener Limitpunkte immer die größere aus folgenen Berechnungen: zum einen die Verwendung des tatsächlichen Charakter Levels (Berechnung A), zum anderen die Verwendung des Levels unter Einfluß der Begrenzung (Berechnung B). Im Gegensatz dazu ist die Anzahl gewonnener Erfahrungspunkte die größere von Berechnung A und 50% von Berechnung B. Das Verwenden von Verdienstpunkten Verdienstpunkte können nur innerhalb des Mog-Hauses oder in einem angemieteten Raum verwendet werden. Dies geschieht durch Aufrufen des Verdienstpunkte-Menüs, Auswahl der Kategorie, die verbessert werden soll und anklicken von "Erhöhen". Danach gibt es einige bestätigende Nachrichten. :Mögliche Verdienstpunkt-Anpassungen finden sich unter Allgemeine und Job-spezifische Kategorien weiter unten. Rückgängigmachen von Verdienstpunkt-Anpassungen Eine Spielerin/ein Spieler kann Verdienstpunkt-Anpassung rückgängig machen, um z.B. andere Verbesserungen in der selben Kategorie vorzunehmen. Dies geschieht durch Aufrufen des Verdienstpunkte-Menüs, Auswahl der Kategorie, die verändert werden soll und anklicken von "Erniedrigen". Auch hier gibt es einige bestätigende Nachrichten. Verwendete Verdienstpunkte werden dadurch jedoch nicht zurückgewonnen. Auswirkung erhöhter Attribute Verdienstpunkt-Anpassungen in den allgemeinen Kategorien wirken sich auf alle, als momentaner Haupt-Job gesetzten Jobs der Spielerin/des Spielers aus, einschließlich der Jobs, welche noch nicht Level 75 erreicht haben. Folgende Tabelle gibt einen Überblick wie weit sich die Anpassungen, abhängig vom momentanen Level, auswirken. : General Merit Point Categories Upgrades in the following merit point categories affect all of a character's jobs, as per the table above. There is a limit on the total number of upgrades that can be done in each category ("Max combo"). :For Example: A player can perform 8 upgrades on HP; 4 upgrades on HP and 4 upgrades on MP; 8 upgrades on MP; or any other combination adding up to 8. However, upgrading both HP and MP 8 times is not possible. There is also a limit on the total number of upgrades that can be done on each item ("Max per item") and the number of merit points that are required per upgrade increase cumulatively as you complete each upgrade for that item. :For Example: The first MP upgrade costs 1 merit, the second upgrade costs 2 merits, the third upgrade costs 3 merits. The fourth upgrade costs 4 merits. The fifth upgrade costs 5 merits. The sixth, seventh, and eighth upgrades cost 5 merits each. :If a player wanted to upgrade HP 4 times and MP 4 times, the HP upgrades would cost 1, then 2, then 3, then 4 merits, and the MP upgrades would cost 1, then 2, then 3, then 4 merits. Job-Specific Merit Point Categories Upgrades in the following merit point categories are in effect only when the specified job is the character's main job and when it is level 75. They become inactive if the character delevels to 74. Within each category there are two groups, each with separate "max combo" and "max per item" values. Upgrades in Group 1 enhance abilities, traits, and spells that the character already has, while upgrades in Group 2 grant and enhance new abilities, traits, and spells. Group 1 1→2→3→4→5 Max combo: 10 (for each job) Max per item: 5 Group 2 3→4→5→5→5 Max combo: 10 (for each job) Max per item: 5 Merit Point History *July 2004: Merit point system introduced. *September 2004: Merit categories were expanded to include Combat skills, Magic Skills, and Other skills. *February 2005: Merit categories were expanded to include Job-Specific Upgrades. *December 2005: Maximum number of upgrades per item and per category was increased. *July 2006: New Job-specific Job Abilities and Job Traits, Spells, Songs and Blood Pacts. *March 2007: It's possible now to switch between experience and merit points mode from outside Mog House. An animation visible to other players will now appear upon gaining a merit point. *June 2007: The maximum amount of merits able to be placed in the categories "Combat Skills" and "Magic Skills" have been increased. Combat skills have increased from 12 -> 20 Magic skills have increased from 8 -> 16. *June 2008: The maximum merits that can be placed on Group 2 abilities increases from 6 to 10 and the maximum that can be placed on a single ability increases from 3 to 5.